


Kisses at War

by adr1anishere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, plot? what plot? only comforting hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adr1anishere/pseuds/adr1anishere
Summary: Allura has lost him twice before; she never wants to lose him again.





	Kisses at War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspace/gifts).



Allura awoke with a start. Her breathing was heavy as she frantically grasped at the space next to her. _Please, God, please no-!_

He was there. Thank the stars, he was still there. Allura felt the invisible hand around her heart loosen its grip as her panic dissolved. She turned to face his back, watching his body slowly rise and fall with his breathing. Her hand touched his back as she tried to fight back her tears. 

"-Allura?" His voice brought her back to her senses. Before she could respond, he had shifted to face her. Allura could see the sleep in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, it's nothing-" Allura's voice cracked, betraying her true emotions. Shiro wrapped his arms around her, holding the princess close to his chest. His fingers ran through her hair, stroking it gently. 

"It's okay, Allura, it's okay," he murmured. She gripped his shirt, feeling his heartbeat against her body. 

"Shiro?"

"Mmm?"

"... Please promise me that you won't vanish."

Allura exhaled as he kissed her forehead.

"I would never dream of it, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> YES THIS IS SUPER LATER I'M SORRY  
> I had this all written out but then season six dropped and I decided to rewrite it all whoops  
> So yes this is a super-belated birthday gift, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIOLET I LOVE YOU


End file.
